


Book Cover: Soft Belly - Sharp Claws

by ShadyQuiet



Series: Covers/Artwork Collection [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Beware here lies an animal, Book Cover, Chinchillas, M/M, Soft Belly-Sharp Claws, Spies, and Lizards, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuiet/pseuds/ShadyQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu book cover for the wonderful Salios and her gorgeous/hilarious/adorable story featuring Chinchilla!Q.<br/>Because... James Bond+Chinchilla = me happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover: Soft Belly - Sharp Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft Belly - Sharp Claws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802414) by [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios). 



> Well...this happened!  
> Who doesn't want to see the James Bond movie where he suddenly obtains a chinchilla?  
> ...It should be harder to superimpose small furry rodents onto 007's shoulder. It really should. Having said that this is by no means a flawless manipulation 'xD
> 
> Salios your story is smooshable, in all the good ways, and really well written! And you wanted and inspired artwork so here you go!
> 
> Story Summary: In which Q needs to somehow navigate MI6 politics, explosives, the toxic-looking sludge growing in the Q-branch coffee pot, and the ever childish advances of one James Bond. Now if only there were a way to make Bond keep his tail to himself.

[](http://imgur.com/s19lJKg)


End file.
